


hold me closer tiny dancer

by allthatconfetti



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, could be more if you squint like me, i had to do this after seeing the cuddling and how tired soonyoung was, idolverse, it's friendship/gen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/pseuds/allthatconfetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at the very end of ofd ep9, soonyoung and wonwoo took a nap together. this is a drabble about that.</p><p>(i could not resist that title if you paid me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me closer tiny dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestheticallytaethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallytaethereal/gifts).



> this is for dani and megan, my two soonwoo buddies <3
> 
> for reference, this was the [nap](https://twitter.com/soonwoothings/status/719550338261327874).
> 
> buddies who cuddle together, stay together.

Soonyoung buries himself under the pile of blankets and tries to block out the sounds of the rest of the left behind team yelling at each other about whatever was on TV. He’s not entirely sure where everyone else is getting their energy but the early wake-up call, last minute packing, the nametag ripping and five full days of 24-hour high energy broadcast skills and survival skills has taken its toll on him. What can he say? He’s only human. Usually only Seokmin or Seungkwan could keep up with his energy but frankly, he was tired. Tired and bordering on cranky and yearning desperately for home.

He shuffles closer to Wonwoo, and balks a little when Wonwoo sits up and engages the rest of them in a debate about Infinite Showtime. He feels a little guilty about not participating when the cameras are still rolling and everyone else is just as tired as he is, but again. Only human. Human and in desperate need of more than a little cuddling.

“Wonwoo,” he whines a little under his breath. Wonwoo looks down at him, and his eyes soften just a little. Soonyoung is more than a little needy at the moment, but really, he’s earned these five minutes of quiet cuddle time. Wonwoo had to go to Cheongsangdo half of the way through and he kind of really missed him. Not that he’s going to admit that.

Wonwoo lies down next to him and Soonyoung turns towards him, offers him part of the blanket. It’s warm already, and he edges closer as the other shifts beside him. Wordlessly, his hand reaches out, and when Wonwoo’s fingers curl around his, a little of the exhaustion that seems to have seeped into his very bones disappears. He knows he doesn’t have to be anyone in particular when he’s with Wonwoo - not a cheerful dongsaeng or a responsible hyung or a leader or a variety show partner - and maybe that’s why he’s more himself with him than anyone else in the group.

He feels Wonwoo’s thumb rubbing over his knuckles and he huddles closer, his other hand closing over Wonwoo’s arm and his foot rubbing against the other’s ankle. Wonwoo lets him. Slowly, he feels himself drifting closer to sleep, the sounds of the tv and the chatter of the other members fading into a distant drone. Their boat was coming in a few hours, so he intends to make the most of this moment. He sticks his nose into Wonwoo’s shoulder, and breathes in the scent of their dorm detergent and his aftershave. For the first time since he was told to open his suitcase to prepare a survival kit, he finds himself relaxing.

“Better?” Wonwoo asks under his breath. His entire body is turned towards him, eyes deeply concerned, and Soonyoung marvels just a bit because Wonwoo must be just as tired as he is but he’s thinking about how he’s feeling.

He smiles to reassure him, squeezing his hand in return and thinking how grateful he is to have him in his life in general. “Yes.” He closes his eyes, thoughts of Wonwoo and home sending him adrift, and sleeps.


End file.
